


Feeling

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a weird feeling. One Grace almost couldn’t describe.<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

It was a weird feeling. One Grace almost couldn’t describe.

It felt like those times she had carded Resistance members, but it was different.

That boy did it, whatever it was. And she wanted to know why.

She followed him, hoping for a chance to talk to him. But she already knew that such a thing would probably never happen.

With a sigh she turned and left to find her sister.

Yuya looked down at the ground. By his feet was a card. He turned it over.

It was the card Amazoness Liger. 

And written over it was, ‘Thank you for making me smile.’


End file.
